


the moon and the sun

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, really just ridiculous fluff, some feel good energy for this wild time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: she thought she understood love, in all its simplicity. and then she had fallen in love with officer nicole rayleigh haught. and then, all she knew, was that everything she ever thought had been so completely false. waverly earp hated being wrong.but she was so happy to be wrong about this.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	the moon and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> the moon is a lesbian. thanks for coming to my ted talk.

Waverly Earp is a thoroughly modern woman. So she knows, rationally, that you shouldn’t make generalizations. Generalizations were the enemy of progress. They helped no one, and put things in boxes that should be taken out, explored, turned over.    
  
But generalizations had never met Nicole Haught. 

It’d never been graced with her hands, with her endless brown eyes. It had never had the privilege of pressing its fingertips around her arms and knowing, without any doubt, that those arms would move the world for it.    
  
But Waverly had. And she thinks it would be quite alright to generalize Nicole, as better than anyone else.    
  
It could be the fact that her body is tired. Could be that the marks dotting her chest are still thrumming with life. Could be, that those same lips that had torn her world apart at the seams are dotting soft kisses along her cheek, stitching her together all the same. 

It could be that she was in love. 

But it could also be that she was  **right.**

“ _ I love you _ .” 

  
Waverly had had a lot of boyfriends. Even with Wynonna’s reputation damning some of her dating prospects, she was a beautiful girl. While most of them were still the bottom rung of the dumb or greedy, or just plain creepy — she had some experience.. She thought she understood love, in all its simplicity. And then she had fallen in love with Officer Nicole Rayleigh Haught. And then, all she knew, was that everything she ever thought had been so completely false. Waverly Earp hated being wrong.    
  
But she was so happy to be wrong about this. 

Wrong, about sex being quick, and rushed, and ended with a few gruff kisses, with scratching stubble, and the sounds of snoring filling the room. 

It didn’t have to be that. Sometimes, she’d liked it. It was still sex. But this? This was  _ making love.  _ Not just the phrase, the words. They were making love, between them, making it some tangible thing. Like with every touch, every kiss, every sound, it was only growing. Like each, and every time they made love, their love became stronger, sprouting roots, growing into a single tree, then a forest, then a _ whole world _ .    
  


“How much?” It wasn’t rare for her to play. To tease, and press into Nicole’s buttons like it was her job. But she can’t really make the smirking smile press all the way up on her cheeks. The look in her eyes, remains a mix of dreamy, and wholly in awe. And her words come out a little breathier than she’d like. 

Nicole’s playful hum is her first response, as her fingers press under Waverly’s body, pressing around her in the same way that helped Waverly understand, maybe weeks, maybe months ago, that home didn’t have to be four walls, and a door. It could be a person. A person, with a sweet beating heart, lips as soft as cotton candy, and strong arms. Home could be Nicole. And it was for Waverly. “More than I hate paperwork.” That gentle rasp dots her skin with goosebumps, and her fingers disappear into red hair. “More than…” Her words get broken up with her kisses. But Waverly is patient. Quietly, waiting, for each breath to be taken away by her dark eyed beauty. “More than the moon loves the sun.” 

Those words could be simple, for anyone else. But for Waverly, they were like a reflecting pool, full of all her memories, and the one that pulls her in, that drowns her, is of course, of Nicole. Of when she’d been settled in the back of Nicole’s pick up truck. 

* * *

_ “Do you think the moon gets jealous?” Waverly had asked, with her fingers toying lazily with Nicole’s, where they rested over Waverly’s stomach. They’d been watching the sunset. Far away from all their worries, their upsets. They were alone, in a world of their own making. Nicole had laughed, a silly kind of laugh. Their silence had been broken with Waverly’s question, but Nicole was always happy to hear her. That’s what she taught Waverly, because each and every time Waverly spoke, Nicole seemed to enjoy it. She looked like someone watching their favorite film. She always made Waverly feel like a movie star.  _

_ “ _ **_What_ ** _?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ **_Do you._ ** _ Think. The moon. Gets jealous?” She’s incredulous now, tapping her fingers on Nicole’s, like she was missing the point of a breakthrough.  _

_ “Of?”  _

_ “Of the sun.” _

_ “For what? Being warm?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Waverly let out an indignant little huff, and it’s only slightly real. “For having all the spotlight. Do you think that when it goes down in the morning, it thinks, ‘wow, now I have to go somewhere else. And you get to see everyone.’”  _

_ Nicole had pressed her face into the side of Waverly’s neck to stifle her laugh, but her smile was wide on her cheeks. Waverly always had questions. Nicole told her she loved them. And she seemed to mean it, unlike the people who gave her blank stares, or shrugged her off. Each, and every question, seemed to mean as much to her, as they did to Waverly. “I think,” She started, after a moment. “That the moon loves the sun.” That, like so many others of Nicole’s words, made Waverly silent for once. “I think that it’s not jealousy, or anger. I think that it wants the sun to shine. Why else would it keep going down, every day, otherwise?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They’re personifying things now, and that was rarely productive. But Nicole, was kind of a walking bumper sticker, and entertained Waverly’s hypotheticals endlessly. This explanation, struck her. Somewhere deep, somewhere lost. Where the idea settled, in some dark part of her, it bloomed. It grew, and reached, and bounced light off of the corners of who she was. And it was one of the most beautiful feelings one Waverly Earp had ever experienced. _

* * *

And now, that feeling is the same. The way it stretches out in her like a yawning streak of sunlight, and fills her up. 

“I love you too, Nic.” Her response is soft, and warm, the way it presses from her lips as thick as honey, dripping between them. 

When Nicole smiles, Waverly thinks she knows what it feels like to stare  _ directly _ into the sun. The way it takes her off guard _ every time _ , and makes her wonder if anything could be that bright. 

But her answer is right there.  _ Yes, _ something could be that utterly bright. And it was her girlfriend. 

And she knows that in Nicole’s metaphor, _ Waverly _ is the sun. That Nicole thinks, as she always does, of others. Of what she could do for them. But it’s almost tragic, to think like that, Waverly muses. To connect Nicole with any metaphor other than utterly brilliant, and beaming, and _ glowing _ . 

  
If Waverly, in this extended, ridiculous poem was the moon? She thinks she would never want to rise. She would want the world to have as much as Nicole’s shine as possible. She thinks, that if this metaphor was real? If Nicole’s light touched the world, maybe it would be better. 

But she’s thankful it’s not real, because she doesn’t have to share Nicole, at least, in this room. Her brightness was all Waverly’s for the taking, and it was nice to be selfish once in a while.

And when Nicole presses her lips to Waverly’s shoulder, before letting her head rest there, and slowly, but surely falls asleep under the smaller girl’s soft touches to her hair, Waverly forgets what it feels like to feel anything but happy and safe. She forgets what it feels like to be anything else, but the sun to someone’s moon. 


End file.
